Justice League: Unlimited (2004)
Justice League Unlimited (JLU) is an American animated television series that was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Cartoon Network. It is a direct sequel to the previous Justice League animated series. JLU debuted on July 31, 2004 on Toonami and ended with the episode aired May 13, 2006. Starring the Voices of *Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz *George Newbern as Superman *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *María Canals-Barrera as Hawkgirl/Shayera *Michael Rosenbaum as Flash *Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Adam Baldwin as Bonk (ep13), Jonah Hex (ep12), Rick Flagg (ep17) *Alan Rachins as Clock King (ep17) *Alexis Denisof as Mirror Master (ep31) *Amy Acker as The Huntress *Armin Shimmerman as Dr. Milo (ep16) *Arte Johnson as Virman Vundabar (ep15) *Ashley Edner as May (ep3) *Ben Browder as Bat Lash (ep12) *Billy West as Skeets (ep7) *Bob Joles as Hades (ep18) *Bruce Timm as Solomon Grundy (ep11) *Bud Cort as Toyman (ep38) *C.C.H. Pounder as Amanda Waller *Catherine Cavadini as Katie (ep10) *Chad Einbinder as Attendant (ep5) *Charles Napier as General Hardcastle (ep6) *Chris Cox as Captain Atom, Shining Knight (ep33) *Christopher McDonald as Jor-El (ep2) *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Cree Summer as Female Singer (ep6) *Dakota Fanning as Kid Wonder Woman (ep3) *Dana Delany as Loana (ep2), Lois Lane *Daniel Dae Kim as Metron *David Barrera as Hawk#2 (ep21) *David Ogden Stiers as Solovar (ep32) *Dee Bradley Baker as Blockbuster (ep3), Woof (ep13) *Dennis Farina as Wildcat (ep14) *Dick Miller as Oberon (ep15) *Don Harvey as Chucko (ep13) *Donal Gibson as Captain Boomerang *Douglas Dunning as Deimos (ep29) *Ed Asner as Granny Goodness (ep15), Hephaestus (ep4) *Ed O'Ross as General Olanic (ep4), Tobias Manning (ep12) *Elizabeth Peña as Paran-Dul (ep21) *Eric Roberts as Mongul (ep2) *Farrah Forke as Big Barda (ep15) *Fred Savage as Hawk (ep4) *George Eads as Captain Atom (ep1) *George Newbern as Bizarro *Gina Torres as Vixen *Giselle Loren as Stargirl *Glenn Shadix as Mondragora (ep19) *Googy Gress as Bouncing Boy (ep36) *Greg Rainwater as Long Shadow (ep9) *Grey DeLisle as Downpour (ep9), Shifter (ep9) *Hector Elizondo as Hath-Set (ep37), Kragger (ep21) *Hynden Walch as Ace (ep26) *Ioan Gruffudd as Mr. Miracle (ep15) *J.K. Simmons as General Eiling *Jack Carter as Sid (ep5) *James Arnold Taylor as Private (ep4) *James Remar as Hawkman/Shadow Thief/Carter Hall *James Sie as General Kwan (ep1), Wind Dragon (ep9) *Jamie Alcroft as Larry (ep14), Vance (ep17) *Jason Bateman as Hermes (ep18) *Jason Hervey as Dove (ep4) *Jeff Bennett as Rick Wilson (ep33) *Jeffrey Combs as The Question *Jennifer Hale as Giganta, Inza, Killer Frost, Zatanna (ep5) *Jeremy Piven as Elongated Man *Jerry O'Connell as Captain Marvel (ep20) *Joanne Whalley as Emerald Empress (ep36) *Joe Nipote as Tony (ep19) *John C. McGinley as Ray Palmer/The Atom *John DiMaggio as Dreamslayer (ep28) *Jonathan Ross as Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith (ep12) *Josh Hutcherson as Van-El (ep2) *Jose Yenque as Copperhead (ep3) *Juliet Landau as Plastique (ep17), Tala *Kath Soucie as Young Boy (ep7) *Kim Mai Guest as Linda Park (ep31), Silver Banshee (ep29) *Kin Shriner as Green Arrow *Kyle Alcazar as Kid Batman (ep3) *Lani Manella as Mayor (ep31) *Laraine Newman as Medusa (ep5) *Lauren Tom as Dana (ep26), Dr. Light (ep34) *Lex Lang as Atomic Skull, Captain Cold (ep31), Heatwave (ep30), Nardoc (ep4), Robber#1 (ep1), Thug Leader (ep14) *Lisa Edelstein as Mercy (ep20) *Lori Loughlin as Tracy (ep7) *Malcolm McDowell as Metallo (ep29) *Marc John Jefferies as Kid Green Lantern (ep3) *Marc Worden as Parasite (ep26) *Mark Hamill as Trickster (ep31) *Matt Czuchry as Brainiac 5 (ep36) *Melissa Joan Hart as Dee Dee (ep13) *Michael Beach as Commander (ep10), Devil Ray, Mr. Terrific *Michael Dorn as Kalibak (ep15) *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Michael Jai White as Doomsday (ep16) *Michael Rosenbaum as Deadshot (ep17), Ghoul (ep13) *Michael T. Weiss as Jason Blood (ep18) *Michael York as Ares (ep4) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (ep33) *Mike Farrell as Pa Kent (ep2) *Mindy Sterling as Enid *Morena Baccarin as Black Canary *Nathan Fillion as Vigilante *Nestor Carbonell as El Diablo (ep12) *Nicholas Guest as Dino Trooper (ep29) *Nicholle Tom as Supergirl/Kara, Tea *Oded Fehr as Dr. Fate *Olivia d'Abo as Morgaine Le Fay (ep3) *Patrick Bauchau as Kaznian Monk (ep4) *Paul Guilfoyle as Travis Morgan (ep29) *Peter MacNicol as David Clinton *Peter Onorati as B'wana Beast (ep5), War Hawk *Powers Boothe as Gorilla Grodd *Rachel York as Circe (ep5) *Raphael Sbarge as Deadman (ep32) *Robert Englund as Felix Faust (ep18) *Robert Forster as President *Robert Foxworth as Professor Hamilton *Robert Picardo as Amazo *Robin Atkin Downes as Gentleman Ghost (ep37), Watchtower Ops Tech (ep38) *Roger Rose as Lasser (ep6) *Ron Perlman as Orion (ep31) *Sab Shimono as Monk (ep32) *Sam McMurray as Gilbert Hale (ep6) *Scott Patterson as Agent Faraday *Scott Rummell as Aquaman *Seymour Cassel as Chuck Sirianni (ep27) *Shane Haboucha as Billy Batson (ep20), Kid Superman (ep3) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Cheetah (ep3) *Soren Fulton as Mordred (ep3) *Steven Shirripa as Cecil (ep19) *Susan Sullivan as Hippolyta (ep18) *Takayo Fischer as Mairzey (ep27) *Tara Strong as Johnny (ep33) *Ted Levine as Sinestro (ep34) *Tim Matheson as Max Lord (ep9) *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold (ep7) *Tomas Arana as Tharok (ep36) *Virginia Madsen as Roulette *Wayne Knight as Abnegazar (ep18) *Will Friedle as Batman/Terry McGinnis, Kyle Rayner (ep8) *Zachary Shada as Young Scott (ep15) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (ep13) *Corey Burton - Sonar (ep35) *Phil LaMarr - Static/Virgil Ovid Hawkins Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons